The present invention relates to improvements in hand tools and, more particularly, to a hand tool which enables the operator to utilize the tool more effectively.
The present invention is applicable to a variety of forms of tools but is particularly suited for use in tools used in connection with the electrical wiring up of sub-assemblies and modules for incorporation into telephone exchanges. It is known to use a hand-held so-called wire-wrap gun to electrically interconnect a large number of terminal pins by a large number of wires. Each such electrical connection is effected by the gun wrapping the end of a wire tightly round the respective terminal pin so that an electrical connection is made and held in place by friction.
Such wire-wrap guns are known per se and have been in extensive use for making electrical connections of the kind described. The use of such tools is disclosed in British Pat. Nos. 1,237,519 and 1,337,915, for example.
In the particular application referred to, i.e. the wiring up of telephone equipment, the operator of the wire-wrap gun is normally provided with a list of the electrical connections to be made, i.e. the "addresses" of the numerous interconnections, such a list usually taking the form of a large number of sheets of paper on which are lists of pin connections identified by a suitable matrix code of "addresses". The operator then interconnects the pins in accordance with these "addresses". Since the units being wired up can be of a substantial size, e.g. measure about 10 ft. long by 4 ft. high (they are usually set up substantially vertically for wiring up), it is clear that the operator will not be adjacent the written list of instructions for much of the time thus necessitating time consuming returns to the list in order to ascertain the next instruction or "address".
It is the object of the present invention to overcome the foregoing problem.